Just A Sip
by CaitCaity
Summary: The Yagami coffee shop is the best on the block! Or so they thought. The shop is threatened by a rivalry shop from England. Light already had enough on his mind before he met the mysterious shop owners but now he must deal with foreign feelings and new ideas. Tensions and emotions run high in the light hearted story about love, friendship, finding oneself, and well... coffee!


The Yagami Coffee shop was at it's usual after school bustle. Light had put on the green vest and started his shift so quickly that he was still fitting the green cap onto his head.  
>"Hey, you're apron is on backwards," His co-worker, Ryuk, pointed out. Light fixed it with a sigh.<br>"School is getting harder every day. I can't wait until first term is over and-"  
>"You can work full shifts here everyday." He smirked sarcastically.<br>"Yeah, whatever." Light rolled his eyes, "Dad could have me on janitor duty so I can't complain."  
>"You're a smartass." Ryuk nodded and got back to his own cleaning.<br>"Not that I was purposely insulting your position." His eyes glinted playfully, "But someone's gotta do it!" Light then went out into the front and saw that Matsuda was the only one working. He sighed. "Is she late again?"  
>"Go easy on her," Matsuda just smiled in response, "Your sister is still adjusting to her first term of high school."<br>"That doesn't mean she can be late all the time. If dad didn't own this place she'd be fired by now."  
>Matsuda shrugged and continued making a coffee for an older lady. Light tended the cashier for him. "How can I help you?" He asked.<br>"Light!" He looked up and saw a familiar face, Misa, "I'm so glad it's you working today."  
>"The usual?" He asked politely.<br>"You remembered." She gushed and then fished through her purse for her points card.

_How could I not? You're here every damn day,_ he thought to himself.  
>"So, is school almost done yet?" She swayed back and forward as she passed him her card.<br>"If you mean first term, then yes." He scanned it and handed it back.  
>"So you'll be free more often. Cause I was just thinking that maybe you and I-"<br>"You want skim milk, correct?" He interrupted signaling that he wasn't listening.  
>"Yeah…" She sounded discouraged yet she still dropped five dollars in the tip jar. Light then began to make her drink: A triple hot vanilla latte with skim milk. She blabbed on to him as he went on. He merely nodded and gave her the occasional uh huh.<br>"A triple hot vanilla latte with skim milk for Misa." He put it on the counter when he was finished.  
>"Light, I was just wondering-"<br>"I have other costumers." He said as politely as possible.  
>"Right." She looked down sadly, "I'm sorry."<br>"Have a nice day." He was very passive aggressive but he did not have the time nor the interest in this girl. She would show up everyday, always on his shift, ask for the same drink, try and make conversation with him then sit alone with her lap top and stare at him over it. It happened everyday. Except for Sundays because that was his day off. He wondered if she still came in for coffee on Sundays?

"Sorry I'm late!" Sayu burst through the door sending the bell into a loud chime. Her hair flew out behind her and her little green skirt lifted just enough to irritate Light.  
>"Where were you?" He said sternly.<br>"I was with friends." She got behind the desk.  
>"With friends." He looked down on her, "Seriously."<br>"It was important, ok." She crossed her arms.  
>"Come on you two." Matsuda stepped in.<br>"Yeah, Light." Sayu sneered then turned off to greet more people. Matsuda looked behind him to watch her go and let out a small sigh.  
>"She can't be late all the time!" Light began but then stopped. "Whatever."<br>"Huh?" Matsuda turned back towards him. He wasn't paying attention to Light.  
>"Never mind." He shook his head, "And seriously don't look at my sister like that, it's creepy."<br>Matsuda turned red, "No- I wasn't. I was just-" Light rolled his eyes and he shut up.

The rest of the day progressed at its usual slowness. Light said goodbye to Matsuda as his shift ended early today. Sayu too had left and now it was only Light who was left to close down for the night. It was starting to get darker after Light locked the front door and began putting blenders in the dishwasher. He heard a knock on the door. He flicked on a front light and saw a man with messy black hair and sunken eyes standing outside the closed door. It was glass so Light couldn't hide and pretend they hadn't seen each other. _It's closed; _He mouthed while tapping his wrist. The man just stood there and continued to knock. _Closed, _He over exaggerated. The man just shook his head.

"Ugh." Light sighed and went over and opened the door, "I'm sorry sir we're-"  
>"One coffee please." He said and tried to step inside.<br>"No, I was saying we're closed." Light explained.  
>"Closed?" He seemed shocked.<br>"Yes. Weekdays we're only open until 8:00. It's 8:15."  
>"I'm sorry to be a bother but I was just hoping I'd be able to get one coffee. You see it's quite cold out and I'm feeling somewhat chilled." He told him. Light looked at the man. He was only wearing a thin white shirt, blue jeans and no shoes. That struck Light as odd. What kind of a person doesn't wear shoes in public, especially in October?<br>"Fine." He caved. "One coffee?"  
>"Thank you so much." He nodded. Light went on to make the man one single coffee. Once he was finished with it he handed to the man. The man took it and went over to the add ins table. He started pouring sugar into his cup by the pound. Light cringed a little. Who in their right mind would want that much sugar? He thought to himself. By the time the man put the lid back on the cup the coffee looked like a sugary brown sludge. It was disgusting. He waved goodbye and left the shop. Before he got out the door Light called, "Remember you have to come before 8:00 next time."<br>"Yes of course. Thank you Light Yagami."  
>"And- sir, please wear shoes next time."<br>"I will take that into consideration." He let the door close behind him and started to shuffle down the street. Light had seen his share of weird customers but this one took the cake. He locked up and turned off the lights for the last time before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Just for the readers reference I will talk about ages and other important changes I made for the modern AU. Light is the same age as at the beginning of the series, in his last year of high school, Misa, L, and any other characters that have not been specified are also the same age as in the series, Matsuda is only a year older than Light and redoing his final year of high school, Sayu is starting her first year of high school, Mello and Matt are in their third year of high school, Near is in his first year, Ryuk and Rem are somewhere in their mid 20s. Any questions feel free to ask me :)


End file.
